


empty

by johnnysuh



Series: in which i project my eating disorder onto kpop boys [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bulimia, Drabble, Eating Disorders, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnysuh/pseuds/johnnysuh
Summary: mark's fucked.[drabble abt my dumb bulimic tendencies, except it's mark lee]
Series: in which i project my eating disorder onto kpop boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535537
Kudos: 31





	empty

it's a familiar feeling, a familiar place. far too familiar. 

it shouldn't be. and yet, it still manages to make its way to the surface like clockwork. more days than not, mark finds himself there.

it’s nearly pitch black as mark stumbles out of his room, on his usual route to the bathroom. it’s silent. everyone’s asleep, everything as planned. and he’s full – so fucking full – it feels as if at any moment, his stomach lining will tear, the thousands of calories sitting inside him spilling out. he picks up his pace.

soon, he’s shutting both his eyes and the bathroom door behind him, mentally preparing himself for the dreaded part to come. he hates it. he thinks he always will.

he has to take a moment to catch his breath, collapsing down to the floor. hands shake, heart flutters. he feels his body is seconds away from giving out, and yet, he can’t find it in him to stop. he knows it’s bad, he knows he’s fucked up, but he just can’t stop himself. not until he’s empty.

it’s over, it’s cleaned, and mark tells himself he won’t do it again. it’s the last time. still, a part of him knows that he’ll tell himself the same thing tomorrow. 

mark’s fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> if you are struggling with an eating disorder and are capable of doing so, please seek treatment or reach out to someone you know. you matter.


End file.
